


So... you like cats?

by WritingforTheAvengers



Category: Avengers, Black Panther - Fandom, T'Challa - Fandom, wakanda - Fandom
Genre: F/M, panthers are cool, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingforTheAvengers/pseuds/WritingforTheAvengers
Summary: After a lot of thought and your mom's always accurate advice, you decide to move in to your soon-to-be husband's nation, but you realize there that his afinity with cats does not only include his liking for his Black Panther suit.





	So... you like cats?

“Promise me that, at least, you’ll give it a little thought,” T’Challa begged as you two walked towards the jet plane; he was about to leave once more and this was as difficult as it always was. “I don’t want to be away from you anymore.”

“I know, and neither do I, sweetie,” you pouted; squeezing his hand gently, “but I have a life here, I mean… my parents, my friends—my work with the avengers?”

“A work you can do overseas,” he pointed out, making you roll your eyes. “You know I can’t move in here, but if you move in with me, I promise to make your loved ones come as often as possible, and if you’re worried that you’ll do nothing there, you can get a job at the palace.”

“A job?” You chuckled in amusement. “You are going to hire your girlfriend? What is this?”

“I will hire my fiancée, if you allow me to correct you,” he rose his hand that was interlocked with yours, and kissed the spot where the ring showed off, “and the job would be only an introduction to your future duties as my wife and my queen.”

“Oh god,” you shook your head, “you ain’t giving up, right?” Before he could answer, you cut him off. “No, of course you’re not. T’Challa I can’t say yes, but I will promise to think about it.”

“It’s enough for me,” he sighed in defeat and kissed your lips tenderly before stepping up on the plane that would take him away from you.

Later that day, you invited your mom for lunch and she right away noticed your mind was far off.

“You look more distracted than usual, are you alright?” She asked.

“It’s T’Challa, he’s asking me to move in with him, again…” you propped your head on your hand and groaned in exhaustion. “It’s not like I want to keep this long distance relationship, but I’ll be moving literally to the other side of the world.”

“I still don’t quite understand your concern.”

“What about you guys? I mean, we won’t get to have lunch if I’m away,” you shrugged. “Besides, I don’t think I’m ready to be a queen, I was not even president of the class. I love him but… I’m just not ready for this.”

“Honey, I think he’s just as scared as you are. He’s had the same pressure for more years than he can count, and if you ask me, you’ll need each other’s support for this. Do you remember the Princess’s Diary? How Mia’s mom helped her throughout the way? And how she had the help from Julie Andrews who was the queen?”

“Yeah, but Mia’s mom was also doing it with her teacher,” you rolled your eyes.

“That’s not the point,” she smacked your head jokingly, “my point is that you won’t be alone, you will also have Ramonda’s support, and you will have mine, and your dad’s, and everyone who loves you will root for you.”

“You do know how to give a pep talk,” you chuckled. “I think I’m gonna give T’Challa a call when I get home.”

“If you want to come back, we will always have your bedroom ready.”

That same night, you decided to surprise T’Challa with a video call. You had set the perfect scenario, an empty suitcase behind you.

“Hey baby,” you waved at the camera. “How’s everything?”

“It’s all good, how are you?” He asked.

“I’m good too, I had lunch with mom today at this new place downtown, and it was actually really good. How was your flight?”

“I honestly slept most of it, bur Ramonda waited for me with lunch, and Shuri was there too, for a change,” he chuckled. “What’s with the suitcase behind you? Are you planning on going somewhere without me? Going on holidays with your mom?”

“Not quite,” you bit your bottom lip. “I’m packing because I’m moving… to Wakanda.”

“Are you serious?” He asked, gripping the chair tightly. “You’re not joking, right?”

“No baby, I’m not joking, I’m really going to move in with you. Give me a few weeks to get an ad for my apartment and sell most of my stuff because I’m guessing I’m going to live at the palace, now am I?”

“You can live wherever you want, but at the palace would be better, because you’ll stay with me and you’ll meet my—oh shit” he gasped, looking closer at the screen. “It’s kinda late, I gotta go. I love you, future queen.”

“I love you too, my king,” you blew a kiss to the screen and the second after, he was offline.

And just two weeks later, and thanks to Tony’s help you were on a plane on your way to Wakanda. T’Challa, Shuri, Queen Ramonda and a pack of the Dora Milaje were there to greet you and welcome you to the country. The royal females were the most excited ones to have you around; Ramonda, for obvious reasons, loved you and had accepted you as a child of her own; Shuri, on the other side, was fascinated with your work with the Avengers, even though it meant that, most of the time, you were doing reports.

“It came to my attention that you’re the tech developer here, right?” You asked her as you walked together to your new room. “How long since you’ve been doing that?”

“A few years now,” Shuri shrugged casually. “It keeps me occupied.”

“If you’re interested, I can get you a scholarship with Stark, you’ll study anywhere you want and you could work with the Avengers, do the real stuff.”

“The stuff that you do?” She looked up at you with shining eyes of pure excitement.

“Oh god no, I write reports and sometimes go on missions, but you? You’d get to design and create weapons, and use them too,” you elbowed her, “just tell me and I’ll make the call. Stark owes me his life, and owes your brother too so…” you winked and clicked your tongue. “I guess this is my new room, right?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I’m glad you’re here, and I’m glad you’re with my brother. You’ll be such a great successor.”

“Oww, thank you Shuri!” You pulled her closer for a hug, which she gladly returned, and then you were left alone to discover your new bedroom.

It was probably bigger than your entire old apartment, and luckily, your stuff had already been brought there in your absence, but your beloved fiancé was nowhere to be found so you had to discover the room and put your stuff all alone. The most awkward part was to put your toothbrush next to his. Back at your former place, T’Challa had a toothbrush, but as it was still your place, it really didn’t matter, but here there were many “his and hers” things: towels especially made for you, slippers and pillows. You sighed in amusement and started the life-unpacking process.

“Babe could’ve helped me unpack my stuff,” you groaned in between teeth, but you were taken away from your petty thoughts when you heard something like a thud on the bed. “T’Challa, the least thing you could do is—” you said as you turned around, but instead of a man, you saw an adult-sized panther getting all comfortable on it. You assumed the animal was a female because of the pink collar around her thick neck. The panther looked at you with curious eyes, but still not came close.

Her pitch black ears moved at the sound of footsteps outside the door, and with anticipation, she leaped towards the person coming inside with a wiggling tail and an overall excited look on its obviously feline features.

“Amara!” T’Challa called out in an enthusiastic voice. “Who’s a good girl? Yes, of course you are, baby,” he kneeled and held the animal tightly, and it was only a second until he realized you were there too, looking at him you a cocked eyebrow and folded arms. “I guess you two ladies met, right?”

“Apparently, you forgot to mention you had a big cat.”

“Did I?” T’Challa chuckled. “I’m sorry, love, I thought I’d mentioned her,” he reached his hand out to you and made a beckoning gesture. “Come here,” he hurried you; reluctantly, you accepted.

The panther looked at you with the same curious eyes, but as her owner was holding your hands, she must have realized that you were a good one. You extended your palm towards her and she sniffed it and rubbed her head against it with delight. You scratched her forehead, like you’d do with any other normal-sized cat and she groaned in comfort.

“Good thing she likes you a lot, if not…” T’Challa clicked his tongue and shook his head.

“If not?”

“Amara can feel when someone’s not right for me,” he shrugged, “but, look at you two, girls; you look like best friends.”

“What does she do when someone’s not right? Does she bite?”

“Ask Nakia,” he kissed the top of your head lovingly as he patted the top of Amara’s head.

“So, this leaves me with one last question,” you said, T’Challa hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you like cats?”


End file.
